Decisions, Decisions
by angeldylan628
Summary: I guess it just goes to show you. You can be the worst decision maker in the world and still nail the one that matters most. Lucas POV. Oneshot. LP? BL? Up to you.


A/N: A little oneshot to keep people entertained while I force myself to update my fics. This won first place in the Tube.alicious fanfic challenge. It's first person from Lucas's POV. Thanks to Ellie for the beta. I hope y'all enjoy and review. Remember reviews make me want to write more. :D

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill.

Decisions, Decisions

I've always hated decisions.

Random? I know, but it's the truth. I don't know why but my whole life I've always extremely disliked the idea of having to choose between one thing and another because most of the time you can't change your mind. If you do, you're flip flopping and it discredits both decisions. The more you flip flop, the less credible you are. Credibility means honesty. And honesty leads to trust, and we all want to be seen as trustworthy.

Now, let's say you're not a flip flopper. Let's say you just keep making wrong decisions and sticking by them. That makes you determined…steadfast, right? Wrong. It makes you unhappy. Whether it's temporary unhappiness from eating the mystery food in the fridge or prolonged unhappiness like marrying the wrong girl and letting the one you really love walk off in the distance. The latter is highly unlikely, but given my history, it was always a very plausible fear.

My name is Lucas Scott and I've been accused of being the worst decision maker in the history of decision making. I'll be the first to admit I'm guilty of the charge. I don't know if it's a chemical imbalance that I was born with, an emotional problem stemming from early childhood or just a self-inflicted weakness that I've promoted, but I cannot for the life of me choose between two things.

Unfortunately right now, I have to make a decision. I'm standing in the fifth aisle of the local grocery store doing my weekly shopping. I'm examining a bottle of shampoo to buy me time as I have a beautiful little brunette vixen and a blonde curly haired angel in front of me, both glaring daggers at me. They're asking me to choose.

For fifteen years now, I've had to choose between these two lovely ladies in front of me. Both of them have given me ample reasons to side with one over the other. It's a constant back and forth tug of war between them. I'm a flip flopper when it comes to them. I think most would be. It's so hard to have two people who are total opposites have such a huge hold over you.

"Blondie" is the older & taller of the two. She's had curls since the day she was born. She's a spitfire. Very cold and aloof a lot of the time, but when you crack that shell you find a smile so bright, you'd never want to miss a day without it. She's funny, known more for her wit than her outright humor. Not a lot of people get her, but I always have. She's my confidante. I can tell her anything and she'll listen. And she tells me everything as well. And sometimes we don't have to say anything, but sit on the back porch and watch the stars come out, and we'll just connect. It's our form of bonding.

"Cheery" is cuter than "Blondie." I'm not afraid to admit it. She's probably the most cheerful person I've ever met. Always smiling. She gets hurt a lot though, but she bottles it up like "Blondie" does. But instead of turning cold, she puts on a mask of happiness. I'm probably the only person she lets see the hurt. Some might say we don't have as deep of a connection as "Blondie" and I, but they don't get it. I'm a brooder by nature and she always knows how to pull me out of my misery. She just knows how to make me happy. And I try my best to make her feel the same way. She takes me shopping all the time and I like to pretend that I don't enjoy it, but I've never seen someone's face light up so much over something as simple as shoes.

I love them both the same. Seriously. I love them at the same level, for different and the same reasons. Both of them are perfect in my eyes. I can gloss over their flaws because they're my girls. That sounds possessive, but it's true. Some people have it easy. One person who they can devote their entire life to, or many people who drift in at different times, connect on different levels. I have two girls who both showed up at the same time, and have the same hold on me.

"Daddy!" the voice breaks me from my musings and I see "Cheery" or more appropriately, Madison, staring at me. To her right, Marissa ("Blondie") is tapping her foot, with her arms crossed impatiently.

"What?" I ask, still slightly out of it.

"Well, Marissa thinks we should leave for vacation on the 19th because that gives her more time with her summer fling when we get there. I think we should leave on the 20th because I need more time to pack. So who wins?"

"Yeah I heard you the first time," I mutter, rubbing my eyes. I stare back and forth between them; Marissa and Madison Scott, my twin daughters who can't agree on anything and have come to use me as their median for the past fifteen years of their life.

"So?" Marissa asks as my eyes dart back to the shampoo bottle. I open my mouth to speak, but nothing comes out, so I close it and try again. Still nothing.

"Oh God, you're impossible!" Marissa rolls her eyes and grabs Madison's arm. "We'll just ask one of the cashiers. They'll be more help than you."

Madison snickers at her sister's joke, and they storm away leaving me staring at that very same shampoo bottle, begging it to tell me what I did in a past life to deserve this. Twin daughters who are just as incapable of making decisions as I am. Two girls with my bright blue eyes who want me to choose between them every single day. Karma is definitely a bitch.

"What was that?"

I turn around to see my wife rolling our grocery cart down the aisle, our three year old son, Andrew, playing in the front. I smile at her shaking my head.

"Nothing. Just Madison and Marissa being their usual selves."

"What did they want?"

"They couldn't decide whether they were leaving on the 19th or 20th. So naturally they came to me." I give her a pointed look and she breaks out into chuckles.

"They came to you? With a decision?"

"They always do."

"You think by now they'd have learned."

"Oh, I'm not that bad," I complain, knowing I'm lying through my teeth. She rolls her eyes at me, and pats my cheek almost patronizingly.

"Sure, baby."

"Hey I chose you! I could have chosen-"

"I know," she says smiling, "And that took you seven years, right?"

"And I can honestly say it's the one decision I have never regretted."

It's true. Amidst all the flip flopping between Brooke and Peyton, I always knew which one I'd wind up with. Even if it took me almost a decade to make sure I got it right. I will never regret her. Never regret the feeling I get when I wake up next to her, nor the smiles and secret glances she and I have shared for the past twenty years of marriage, nor will I regret the three children we've raised together. No I have no regrets when it comes to her.

I guess it just goes to show you. You can be the worst decision maker in the world and still nail the one that matters most.

---------

Brucas? Leyton? You decide. You know what I'm thinking ;)


End file.
